Une simple rencontre
by Emerys08
Summary: Après sa cinquième année et la mort de Sirius, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il trouverait à nouveau la force de se battre... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse une rencontre surprenante.


Une simple rencontre

Harry observa autour de lui avec un sentiment de vide. La gare était pleine de vie et de monde mais pourtant il se sentait vide, parce que Sirius était mort et qu'il était mort à cause de lui. Et qu'il allait lui aussi mourir. Une main agrippant son bras violemment attira son attention.

\- Dépêche-toi garçon, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, ragea son oncle.

Harry se laissa emmener sans opposer de résistance, mettant sa male dans le coffre de la voiture de son oncle sans faire attention aux bagages déjà présents. Il était tellement perdu dans son monde qu'il fut surpris de se trouver devant un aéroport lorsque la voiture s'arrêta .

\- Heu … oncle Vernon, où allons nous ?

L'homme le foudroya du regard mais lui offrit quand même une réponse, de mauvaise grâce.

\- Mon patron a reconnu mon travail et il nous offre des vacances dans son chalet au lac Ontario aux Etats-Unis.

Harry cligna des yeux en suivant son oncle et sa tante alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'il allait quitter le pays. Il n'avait même pas de papiers.

\- Oncle Vernon, je n'ai pas de passeport, remarqua prudemment le jeune homme.

\- J'en ai fait faire un, grommela l'homme, et arrête de poser des questions.

Harry se tue alors, jetant un coup d'œil à la cage vide d'Hedwige. Il savait que sa chouette pouvait le trouver n'importe où, mais il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne tente pas de traverser l'océan pour le rejoindre. C'était bien trop dangereux.

L'embarquement prit une bonne heure, pendant laquelle Harry essaya de rester le plus loin possible de son cousin. Puis, sans surprise, Harry fut guidé vers un siège en seconde classe alors que sa famille s'installa en 1ère. Au moins, il ne serait pas dérangé pendant le voyage, songea Harry avec un léger soupir de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux un instant alors que la fatigue des derniers jours le rattrapait, mais une image de Sirius passant à travers le voile le poussa aussitôt à les rouvrir.

Le vol fut plus long qu'Harry ne l'aurait imaginé, d'autant qu'il n'avait rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, de ce fait, il se sentait encore plus vide en quittant l'appareil. Puis, il suivit son oncle et sa tante jusqu'à une voiture, portant les bagages de tout le monde. Ensuite, il passa le reste du trajet à regarder à travers la fenêtre, essayant de ne pas s'énerver contre les coups qu'il recevait de Dudley.

Le chalet était grand et incroyablement bien entretenu pour un lieu de vacances que l'on utilisait que quelques semaines par an. Harry entra les bagages avec difficulté avant de les monter à l'étage où trois portes était visibles. Ouvrant la première il entra dans une chambre avec un lit double, sans doute celle de son oncle et sa tante. Il y posa alors les bagages de ces derniers avant d'ouvrir la seconde porte et de se figer. C'était la salle de bain, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait que deux chambre dans ce chalet. Il ne lui semblait pas en avoir vu au rez-de-chaussée. Avec un soupir de lassitude, Harry ouvrit la troisième porte et posa les affaires de Dudley avant de redescendre. Il tomba aussitôt sur son oncle qui l'observait avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Suis-moi, ordonna l'homme.

Harry se laissa guider à l'extérieur du chalet puis à l'arrière de celui-ci où une petite cabane de jardin trônait.

\- Tu resteras ici, et gare à toi si tu gâches nos vacances avec ta monstruosité.

Il fut ensuite poussé à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui, claquée violement par son oncle. Harry observa autour de lui, au moins il y avait un plancher dans cette cabane de jardin, certain n'en avait pas. Harry posa sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige avant de remonter ses manches. Il trouva des sacs de terreux dans un coin qu'il installa côte à côte pour se faire un matelas, par-dessus lesquels il mit une bâche en toile de jute trouvée sur une étagère. Puis il recouvrit le tout de l'une de ses capes, gardant la plus chaude pour couverture, et roula l'une de ses robes pour s'en faire un oreiller plus ou moins potable. Puis satisfait de son nouveau lit, il regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi améliorer son séjour. Malheureusement, la cabane ne possédait pas l'eau courante et il devrait sûrement sortir pour les commodités. Avec un soupire Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit. Peut-être que changer d'environnement lui permettrait de faire son deuil.

X

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand chalet.

\- Vous êtes sur de vouloir rester seul, professeur ? demanda une femme noire avec des cheveux blancs.

L'homme à qui elle s'adressait était un vieil homme chauve assis dans un fauteuil roulant et c'était surtout ce handicap qui inquiétait la jeune femme.

\- Tout ira bien, Tornade, rassura Charles avec un léger sourire. Je connais bien ce chalet et je l'ai fait aménager exprès pour moi.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, bien sûr elle savait déjà tout ça, après tout le professeur venait ici une fois par an pour profiter de la nature et surtout de l'absence d'autres êtres humains, il n'y avait en effet qu'une poignée de chalet de ce côté du lac et ils étaient rarement habités. La jeune femme savait à quel point ces "vacances" étaient importantes pour le professeur mais par les temps qui courent, elle n'en restait pas moins inquiète.

Coupant le moteur, elle activa le mécanisme qui fit descendre le fauteuil du professeur et s'empara des bagages de celui-ci avant de les monter dans la chambre de maître. Le professeur Xavier resta un instant sur la terrasse, profitant du silence avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant la présence d'autres personnes à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Autant pour la tranquillité, songea le professeur avant de froncer les sourcils en entendant certaines des pensées de ses nouveaux voisins. Pas des gens très tolérants, ni très ouverts d'esprit.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Tornade en avisant elle aussi les voisins.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bien alors… je vous laisse. Un livreur passera toutes les semaines vous apporter des provisions.

\- Tout se passera bien Tornade, ne t'inquiète donc pas.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement avant de monter dans la voiture et de partir. Le professeur l'observa s'éloigner avant de pousser un léger soupir de satisfaction. Que l'on ne s'y trompe pas, il aimait être avec ses élèves, mais parfois c'était juste trop et avec l'arrivée de Logan et de Marie et l'attaque d'Éric depuis Liberty Island, il avait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner un peu. Eh bien, il comptait bien en profiter un maximum, malgré les voisins antipathiques.

X

Harry se réveilla aux aurores, il se redressa sur son lit de fortune avant de se lever. S'il voulait avoir un peu à manger ce matin, il allait devoir se dépêcher de faire le petit déjeuner. S'habillant rapidement d'un vieux T-shirt et d'un jeans, il sortit de la cabane et rejoignit la cuisine où sa tante l'attendait. Elle lui annonça d'ailleurs que leur parfaite petite famille partait pour plusieurs jours dans un parc d'attraction et donc qu'il devrait rester en dehors de la maison pendant tout ce temps.

Le jeune homme se retint de grimacer, quelques jours pouvaient être deux comme ils pouvaient être cinq et pendant tout ce temps, il n'allait pas pouvoir manger. Il acquiesça aux remarques de Pétunia et la remercia lorsqu'elle lui permit d'avoir un sandwich fait de pain rassi et de lard un peu trop grillé. Il réussit également à cacher quelques pommes dans son T-shirt trop grand pendant que sa tante était occupée. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais il pourrait tenir plus longtemps comme ça.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Harry contemplait la voiture de son oncle partir, le laissant seul au milieu des bois avec pour tout abri une malheureuse cabane de jardin. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers cette dernière et y cacha ses pommes s'assurant de bien les mettre à l'abri d'un quelconque animal. Puis il partit pour profiter de la forêt, peut être que ça pourrait lui changer les idées et peut être même qu'il pourrait trouver des fruits comestibles.

Le jeune homme se baladait depuis deux heures maintenant s'assurant régulièrement de pouvoir toujours voir le lac pour ne pas se perdre lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une chute et un cri. Sans perdre un instant, Harry partit dans cette direction et remarqua un pont en bois en partie effondré qui enjambait un ravin. Et sur ce pont pendait en équilibre un fauteuil roulant. Harry se souvint alors du voisin dont sa tante lui avait parlé.

S'approchant du bord, il remarqua un homme âgé, chauve allongé au fond du ravin.

\- Monsieur ! Appela Harry, monsieur !

Le jeune homme fut alors soulagé de le voir bouger doucement. S'écartant un peu sur le côté, Harry descendit dans le ravin, plus une glissade qu'une descente en fait. Puis il s'approcha de l'autre homme, il semblait indemne si ce n'était les égratignures qu'il avait partout.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

L'homme ouvrit les yeux et observa Harry avec un regard trouble qui gagna peu à peu en netteté.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Redemanda doucement Harry.

\- Je crois, répondit l'homme, j'aurais dû faire vérifier ce pont, il y a longtemps. Je m'appelle Charles Xavier.

\- Harry Potter, répondit le jeune homme, est-ce que vous … enfin vos jambes.

\- Paralysé de la taille jusqu'au pied j'en ai peur.

Harry lui se tendit en entendant cela avant de tendre les mains vers les jambes.

\- Vous ne sentez rien ? Je peux ?

La réponse négative puis positive poussa Harry à palper les jambes pour s'assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas cassées. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que les jambes n'avaient rien, Harry leva les yeux pour chercher un moyen de remonter l'homme sur le chemin, lorsqu'il remarqua le fauteuil en train de basculer et de tomber. Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry se plaça au-dessus du vieil homme le couvrant de son corps et il se tendit dans l'attente de l'impact.

Le coup fut moins violent que ce à quoi il s'attendait, probablement parce que le fauteuil avait rebondi un peu contre la paroi. Mais il sentit quand même ce dernier atteindre sa tête et son dos. Lâchant un grognement de douleur, Harry repoussa le fauteuil s'assurant qu'il tombe loin des jambes de Monsieur Xavier. Puis, il reporta son attention sur l'homme.

\- Ca va ?

Charles l'observait avec stupeur et inquiétude.

\- Moi, ça va. Mais apparemment ça n'est pas vote cas, nota l'homme en désignant la tête d'Harry.

Ce dernier leva la main avant de la porter devant ses yeux, surpris d'y voir du sang.

\- Ca va allez, je suis juste sonné. Je vais vous aider à remonter et je reviendrais chercher votre fauteuil. Agrippez-vous à moi.

Harry passa les bras du professeur autour de son cou avant de le soulever sur son dos.

\- Vous me tenez bien ? demanda le jeune homme en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oui.

Harry commença alors son ascension, s'égratignant les mains sur les ronces et sur les pierres sans y faire attention. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, il réussit à se hisser sur le petit chemin, puis il déposa le vieil homme contre un arbre avant de reprendre son souffle. Bon sang, porter Xavier n'avait pas été des plus évident, de par son poids mais aussi du fait que le bas de son corps était paralysé. Harry sentit alors un vertige le prendre, mais il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, remarqua l'homme, vous ne semblez pas aller bien. Et mon fauteuil peut attendre.

\- Non, il va pleuvoir, remarqua Harry en regardant le ciel, il vaudrait mieux que nous soyons abrités à ce moment-là.

L'homme hésita avant d'acquiescer doucement. Harry se rapprocha donc du bord avant de se laisser glisser à nouveau au fond du ravin. Il s'empara du bras du fauteuil avant de le soulever doucement, il était vraiment plus léger que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais le problème restait le même, comment remonter avec un objet aussi volumineux. Harry tâtonna sa jambe, où il avait attaché sa baguette, un simple sortilège pourrait régler le problème, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Pas maintenant avec Voldemort plus puissant que jamais. Jetant un regard autour de lui, Harry remarqua un filin de fer qui servait sans doute à tenir le pont. Il le ramassa. La longueur pourrait lui permettre d'attacher le fauteuil à lui sans qu'il n'en soit gêné dans ses mouvements. Attachant un bout du filin à l'une des roues du fauteuil, il attacha l'autre extrémité à sa ceinture avant de recommencer à monter.

Une fois arrivé en haut, Harry tira sur le filin pour faire monter le fauteuil sur le chemin avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme qu'il avait aidé pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Puis, s'assurant que le fauteuil était en état de marche, il souleva le vieil homme pour le poser dessus. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il le sentit. Le contact dans son esprit, comme lorsque Rogue avait voulu l'entrainer à l'occlumencie. Avec un grondement, Harry s'écarta et foudroya l'homme du regard avant de prendre la fuite sous les appels du professeur.

Ce dernier observa l'enfant le fuir après avoir sentit l'esprit de Charles frôler le sien. La réaction d'Harry avait été vif comme s'il avait déjà connu cela. Charles soupira doucement, il se doutait que ses nouveaux voisins seraient agressifs vis-à-vis de son don, mais il ne se doutait pas que ça les ferait fuir aussi vite, pas alors que le seul sentiment qu'il avait eu du garçon était la colère et non la peur comme il s'y serait attendu.

Harry, lui, ne s'était pas posé de question lorsqu'il avait senti l'homme essayer d'entrer dans son esprit, il avait pris la fuite pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, alors que les souvenirs de son temps passé avec Rogue revenait pas vague. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre homme découvre pour Sirius et qu'il s'en serve pour l'attaquer lui. Il n'était pas prêt à partager ça avec quiconque et encore moins avec un inconnu. Le jeune homme n'arrêta sa course qu'une fois revenu dans sa cabane. Il sentit sa tête tourner et son ventre gronder. Il se laissa alors tomber sur son lit de fortune avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, laissant de lourds sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à éloigner les souvenirs de ce jour-là.

X

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il sentit la douleur parcourir son corps et surtout sa tête. Avec une grimace, il voulut se relever avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, les nausées et les vertiges l'en empêchant. Il savait que c'était dû à son coup sur la tête. Il était donc coincé ici sans eau, avec une nourriture hors de portée, une blessure à la tête et probablement un sacré bleu sur son dos. Merveilleux !

Il fallut qu'Harry attende deux bonnes heures avant que les vertiges cessent et qu'il puisse se relever. Puis, il se traina dehors pour atteindre le tuyau d'arrosage avec lequel il but de petites gorgées d'eau avant d'essayer de se nettoyer un peu. Ce fut le sentiment d'être observé qui le poussa à enlever sa tête de sous le jet d'eau. Le vieil homme se tenait là et l'observait avec inquiétude et tristesse. Harry se tendit en le voyant, parce qu'il savait que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas fuir, pas dans son état.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur hier, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. C'est juste que parfois, il m'ait difficile de contrôler mon pouvoir.

Harry cligna des yeux, comment ça "des difficultés à contrôler son pouvoir".

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce fut alors au tour de Charles d'être surpris, le garçon ne savait pas qu'il était un mutant ? Pourquoi aurait-il pris la fuite alors ?

\- Je suis un mutant, répondit le professeur.

\- Un mutant ?

Le professeur fut alors surpris par deux choses, la première était que le jeune homme ignorait ce qu'était un mutant et la seconde était le fait qu'il s'était détendu. Passant outre ses réflexions, Charles lui expliqua alors ce qu'il était et quel était son pouvoir. Puis, il s'excusa à nouveau de l'avoir effrayé.

\- Je n'ai pas eu peur, pas vraiment c'est juste… Mon parrain est mort devant moi et je ne voulais pas… je n'étais pas prêt à y faire face, pas plus que maintenant.

Charles acquiesça doucement avant de jeter un regard à la maison close.

\- Peut être voudriez-vous venir avec moi, nous pourrons regarder de plus près à cette blessure.

Harry hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement.

\- Prenez vos affaires avec vous, offrit Xavier, je ne vous laisserais pas rester dans cette cabane une minute de plus alors que j'ai une chambre de libre chez moi.

Harry hésita cette fois-ci, il ne voulait être un poids pour personne et encore moins pour quelqu'un ayant déjà un handicap.

\- Un peu de compagnie me fera du bien, assura le vieil homme.

Et plus vite qu'il n'aurait pu le dire, Harry se retrouva assis dans la cuisine du professeur, ce dernier examinant avec attention sa blessure à la tête.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air trop grave, remarqua doucement le professeur, mais il faudra quand même que l'on garde un œil sur vous monsieur Potter.

\- Harry, juste… Harry, ce sont mes professeurs qui m'appellent monsieur Potter.

\- Très bien Harry, mes amis m'appelle Charles et mes étudiants m'appellent professeur X, tu peux choisir ce que tu veux, cela ne me dérange pas.

\- Professeur alors, ça me semblerait bizarre de vous appeler par votre prénom.

Le vieil homme acquiesça avec un léger sourire amusé tout en finissant de soigner la blessure de son invité.

\- Et je voulais m'excuser, murmura alors Harry, de vous avoir abandonné en pleine forêt hier.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, en fait je m'attendais à une réaction plus … agressive de ta part.

\- Oui, j'imagine que les mutants ne sont pas vraiment acceptés parmi les personnes normales.

\- Malheureusement, l'humanité est ainsi faite.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de lâcher un grondement de douleur lorsque le professeur posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Laisse-moi voir ton dos, ordonna doucement Xavier.

Harry hésita un instant sachant que le vieil homme ne verrait pas que le bleu dû à la chute du fauteuil. Mais il obéit malgré tout, enlevant le t-shirt qu'il portait avant de s'installer à califourchon sur sa chaise pour offrir un meilleur accès au professeur. Ce dernier se figea de stupeur et il sentit une bouffée de rage le submerger pendant un instant lorsqu'il vit les cicatrices sur le dos d'Harry.

\- Est-ce ta famille qui t'a fait ça ? demanda doucement Charles.

\- Mon oncle a parfois la main un peu lourde, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire se contentant de soigner le bleu, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Ca le peinait toujours de voir ce que certaines personnes étaient capables de faire à des enfants. Il remarqua toutes les cicatrices et les marques évidentes de malnutrition.

\- J'aimerais que tu restes ici, remarqua doucement Charles.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que mon oncle accepte, répondit Harry.

\- Il acceptera, si je pouvais je l'obligerais à renoncer à ta garde. Mais même si j'en ai le pouvoir…

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire, compléta Harry, je devrais retourner avec eux de toute façon avant qu'ils ne rentrent en Angleterre. Il faut que je sois rentré pour le 1er Septembre.

Charles acquiesça doucement, mais il n'était pas convaincu. Une fois les soins finis, Harry offrit de faire le repas et après un instant de discussion, le professeur accepta de le laisser faire et il ne le regretta pas, la cuisine du jeune homme étant excellente. Puis, il le guida à sa chambre et laissa Harry s'installer. Le jeune homme put alors profiter de la douche et d'un bon lit. Pour une fois le destin semblait être de son côté.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla en sueur, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se rappeler qu'il n'était plus dans sa cabane. Puis, il sentit quelqu'un effleurer son esprit.

\- _Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda la voix du professeur dans son esprit.

\- Ca va, répondit Harry à voix haute, juste un cauchemar. Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, les vieux hommes comme moi dorment peu._

Harry acquiesça doucement, avant de demander ce que son hôte voudrait pour le petit déjeuner. Puis, il descendit pour le préparer rapidement. Lorsqu'il remonta, il tint le plateau d'une main et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre du professeur. Celui-ci l'invita à entrer. La chambre en elle-même était assez simple et semblable à la sienne si ce n'était pour les différents aménagements faits pour aider le professeur avec son handicap.

Voyant qu'il avait des difficultés à se relever, Harry posa rapidement le plateau sur la table de chevet avant de soutenir le vieil homme, plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules et le relevant sans rien dire. Puis une fois sûr qu'il ne bougerait pas, Harry posa le plateau sur ses genoux.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui, ma chute d'hier m'a juste un peu… courbaturé, d'où mon manque de force aujourd'hui.

\- J'aurais du vous ramener chez vous et appeler une ambulance, regretta Harry.

\- Tout va bien, assura alors Charles en posant une main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

Puis, l'homme commença à manger, appréciant le petit déjeuner au lit. Il s'assura ensuite qu'Harry déjeune lui aussi pendant qu'il ferait sa toilette. Le jeune homme hésita un instant, s'assurant que son hôte n'aurait besoin de rien, puis il remporta le plateau, grignotant un toast ou deux avec une tasse de thé tout en faisant la vaisselle.

Le professeur Xavier semblait être quelqu'un de bien et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être Harry se sentait étrangement à l'aise en sa présence. Bien que l'homme soit un télépathe. Et dire que Rogue disait que la télépathie n'existait pas. Eh ! Peut-être que le professeur accepterait de lui apprendre à protéger son esprit. Il pourrait lui demander et en échange il pourrait s'occuper de la cuisine et des tâches ménagères. Mais il allait devoir être prudent, il ne pouvait pas parler au professeur de la magie, sinon il aurait des problèmes avec le ministère. Et en même temps comment le ministère pouvait espérer qu'il cache quelque chose d'aussi gros à un télépathe?

Harry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de la présence du professeur, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier l'appelle. Pris par surprise, le jeune homme prit une position défensive agrippant dans sa main le couteau qu'il était en train d'essuyer jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le professeur l'observant avec… inquiétude ?

\- Désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Harry en se redressant et en rangeant le couteau sans oser regarder l'homme devant lui.

\- Harry, j'aimerais te poser une question et j'attends une totale franchise de ta part. Es-tu en danger ?

Harry se tendit à cette question, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Peut-être qu'il pouvait en parler au professeur en modifiant un peu les faits. Peut-être qu'ainsi le professeur accepterait plus facilement de lui apprendre à protéger son esprit.

\- Je… J'ai toujours été en danger, soupira finalement Harry.

Puis, il lui parla de Voldemort, employant le terme de terroriste, il lui parla de ce qu'il avait fait à ses parents et de ce qu'il essayait de lui faire depuis qu'il avait onze ans. Et le professeur l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans rien dire. Mais le professeur n'était pas stupide, il avait bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas dit.

\- Tu pourrais venir avoir moi, remarqua doucement le professeur, je t'inscrirais à l'école que j'ai fondée.

\- J'aimerais, répondit Harry et Charles savait qu'il était sincère. Mais je vous mettrais en danger, vous et les élèves. Je ne peux pas accepter cela. Voldemort n'arrêtera pas de me chercher tant qu'il ne m'aura pas trouvé et tué.

Charles s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, le pressant doucement.

\- Je vais bien, assura aussitôt Harry en se redressant.

Mais une fois encore Xavier n'était pas dupe, mais il ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela, il proposa au jeune homme une balade le long du lac. Balade que le jeune homme accepta bien volontiers. Ils avaient presque fini le tour lorsque la pluie commença à tomber. Harry enleva aussitôt son manteau pour le placer au-dessus de la tête du professeur. Ce dernier jeta un regard surpris au jeune homme.

\- Harry ? Tu vas finir trempé, remarqua le professeur.

\- Ca ne me gêne pas, répondit le jeune homme, j'aime la pluie.

Charles l'observa un instant, c'est vrai qu'Harry semblait plus calme, plus détendu. Il garda donc la veste du jeune homme alors qu'ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le chalet. Ce soir-là, Harry s'installa devant un bon feu de cheminée après avoir aidé le professeur à s'installer dans le canapé, suite à sa chute ce dernier avait encore quelques courbatures au bras. Il venait juste de finir de manger le diner qu'Harry avait préparé et somnolait un peu lorsque le jeune homme se tourna vers Charles.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à protéger mon esprit ?

\- Nous pouvons essayer, offrit le vieil homme, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de se réinstaller devant le feu, profitant du calme des lieux.

X

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine après leur départ que les Dursley rentrèrent de leur voyage. Charles laissa Harry à ses devoirs et décida d'aller les rencontrer pour leur annoncer que leur neveu resterait avec lui jusqu'à leur départ. Le jeune homme et lui avait un peu parlé de sa vie de famille et Charles était de plus en plus tenté de contacter Erik.

Lorsque Charles frappa à la porte, ce fut la tante qui répondit, elle lui jeta un regard et l'accueillit assez froidement. Charles décida alors qu'il allait traiter avec elle de la même manière.

\- Je suis Charles Xavier votre voisin, je viens juste pour vous prévenir que votre neveu est avec moi et qu'il le restera jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il fit demi-tour avec son fauteuil. Il avait fait quelques mètres lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler. Elle essaya de le rattraper et il suffit à Charles qu'un frôlement de son esprit pour voir qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas de la sécurité du garçon mais plutôt des tâches qu'elle devrait faire elle-même. Sa patience poussée à bout, Charles usa de son pouvoir pour la figer, lui laissant ainsi le temps de se calmer et de décider quoi faire. Levant les yeux vers son propre chalet ce fut pour voir qu'Harry était sur le perron et l'observait, non pas avec une crainte de lui, mais avec de l'inquiétude pour lui. Et cela décida Charles à user de ses pouvoirs contre une personne "innocente" pour la première fois. Il implanta dans l'esprit de cette femme qu'elle avait accepté qu'Harry aille avec lui et lorsqu'il relâcha son pouvoir et que Pétunia ne fut plus figée, il regarda cette dernière avoir un reniflement de mépris avant de faire demi-tour pour regagner le chalet.

Lorsque Charles regagna sa propre demeure, Harry fut à ses côtés plus vite qu'il n'aurait pu le dire.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dut faire ça, professeur. Mon oncle…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Harry, comme tu as pu le voir je peux me défendre.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de prendre les poignées du fauteuil pour le guider à l'intérieur. En une semaine, il s'était déjà beaucoup attaché au professeur Xavier, le vieil homme lui apprenant beaucoup de choses en plus de la protection de son esprit. Dire que Charles avait été stupéfait en découvrant qu'Harry n'avait pas eu de classe classique depuis la primaire aurait été un euphémisme. Et depuis, il offrait ici et là des leçons au jeune homme qui l'écoutait toujours. Mais le moment qu'Harry préférait encore était le soir, après le diner, lorsqu'ils s'installaient devant un bon feu de cheminée et que Charles lui parlait des "exploits" de certains de ses élèves. Cela faisait toujours rire Harry. Et une part de lui se sentait coupable aussi de ne pas pouvoir parler de sa scolarité au professeur, mais ce dernier ne lui disait jamais rien à ce sujet, ni ne lui faisait la moindre remarque. Se contentant d'offrir sans rien attendre en retour, une chose à laquelle Harry avait du mal à s'habituer.

Les semaines passèrent entre balade, leçon et fou rire et Harry pouvait dire sans mal que c'était les plus belles vacances qu'il ait jamais eu. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que son anniversaire approchait et que Charles en était parfaitement au courant. Le vieil homme avait pris des dispositions pour se faire livrer un gâteau le 31 juillet. Ainsi Harry fut surpris en rentrant d'une nouvelle balade de voir le gâteau au chocolat posé sur la table.

\- Bon anniversaire, Harry.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le professeur sans sembler croire ce qu'il voyait.

\- Je… Merci, professeur. Mais comment… ?

\- Il y a des choses difficiles à cacher à un télépathe, même si je n'ai jamais fouillé dans ton esprit trop en profondeur, tu y a souvent pensé ces derniers temps.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soit pas et sache que tu ne m'as en rien contraint, je voulais juste te faire plaisir.

Harry lui offrit un léger sourire avant de s'approcher du professeur et de l'étreindre doucement. Ce dernier la lui rendit avec un léger sourire. Avec son fauteuil, rare étaient les personnes qui osaient s'approcher suffisamment pour l'étreindre. Lorsqu'Harry se redressa finalement, il avait un large sourire.

\- Il y a aussi du champagne dans le frigo, nota Charles.

\- Du champagne ? Vous n'auriez vraiment pas du professeur.

\- Un anniversaire se doit d'être fêté dans les règles de l'art, répliqua le professeur, et comme nous sommes en dehors de toute institution éducative, on peut bien se permettre un peu d'alcool.

Harry gloussa à cette remarque avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour prendre de quoi fêter dignement l'évènement. Bien sûr, Harry, peu habituer à l'alcool, devint rapidement légèrement ivre, mais suffisamment pour être bavard sur certaine chose qu'il aurait préféré garder secrète. Comme le fait qu'il allait être obligé de participer à une guerre ou bien sa peur de mourir mais aussi de tuer. Le professeur l'écouta et le rassura avant de lui tendre son cadeau. C'était une simple carte de visite de l'institut.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il arrive Harry, sache que tu n'es plus seul et que tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi, à l'institut.

Harry ne put retenir ses larmes, il remercia le professeur avant de s'installer contre les jambes de celui-ci, profitant de ce moment de calme qui ne pouvait durer.

X

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il grimaça à son mal de tête. Bon sang ! Il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool. Il se leva et eut un sourire en remarquant un verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine sur sa table de chevet. Il prit rapidement les antidouleurs et se leva pour prendre une douche. Puis, il rejoignit la cuisine pour manger un bout. Au vu de l'heure qu'il était, Harry était sûr que le professeur avait déjà déjeuné. Il se figea en voyant que la porte d'entrée était ouverte et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du professeur. Effrayé à la pensée que son oncle aurait pu faire quelque chose au vieil homme, Harry sortit rapidement sur la terrasse, observant les alentours, il se détendit un peu en voyant Charles un peu plus loin avec un autre homme.

Harry hésita un instant à les rejoindre, restant sur la terrasse, le professeur avait du s'éloigner pour avoir une discussion privée avec l'autre homme. Il rentra à l'intérieur pour prendre une tasse de thé et un toast puis retourna sur la terrasse. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et préférait avoir le professeur en vue. Il eut bien raison lorsqu'il vit son oncle sortir du chalet furieux et se dirigeant à grand pas vers le professeur. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas alors laissant sa tasse sur la table de jardin, il rejoignit rapidement le professeur.

\- Garçon, viens ici, rugit son oncle.

Harry hésita un instant avant de sentir une main douce s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

\- Si je n'y vais pas, vous allez avoir des ennuis, murmura Harry attirant l'attention de l'autre homme.

\- Je sais me défendre Harry, rassura Charles.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas invisible.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais je suis l'adulte ici et c'est à moi de te protéger, pas l'inverse.

\- Garçon, rugit une nouvelle fois son oncle.

\- J'ai prévenu votre femme qu'Harry resterait avec moi jusqu'à la fin des vacances, annonça Charles d'une voix forte.

Vernon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il s'avança un peu plus.

\- Le garçon va rentrer avec moi, cracha Vernon avant de se tourner vers Harry. Et si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça.

Vernon voulut attraper le bras d'Harry mais Charles l'en empêcha en agrippant le poignet gras de l'homme et avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste Dursley avait frappé le professeur d'un revers de bras, le faisant basculer de son fauteuil. Erik, car c'était bien lui qui était venu rendre visite à Charles voulut aussitôt intervenir, mais il n'en eut même pas le temps. Harry avait sorti un étrange bâton et l'avait pointé sur la gorge de son oncle, le forçant à reculer.

\- Si jamais tu le touches encore une fois, prévint Harry.

\- Tu ne peux pas te servir de ta monstruosité, tu aurais des ennuis.

\- Je m'en fiche, rugit Harry.

Vernon recula alors en comprenant qu'il avait poussé son neveu un peu trop loin et que ce dernier était sérieux.

\- Deux mots, lâcha Harry dans un murmure glacial. Il me suffirait de deux mots pour te tuer, les deux mêmes mots qui ont tué mes parents. Alors si tu ne veux pas les connaitre, je te conseille de nous laisser tranquille.

Vernon hésita un instant avant de prendre la fuite. Aussitôt, Harry se précipita aux côtés de Charles.

\- Professeur ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Mais le regard du professeur était posé sur la baguette qu'Harry avait toujours dans sa main.

\- Professeur ?

\- Je vais bien, assura le vieil homme.

Harry redressa le fauteuil avant de l'aider à se réinstaller dessus, puis de vérifier les jambes du professeur.

\- Harry, de quoi parlait ton oncle ? demanda alors Charles.

Le jeune homme, qui était toujours en train de vérifier les jambes du professeur, agenouillé devant le fauteuil, ne releva pas les yeux.

\- C'est… Je ne peux pas vous en parler, j'aurais des problèmes si je le faisais. J'aimerais, professeur, vraiment, assura Harry en relevant les yeux, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Es-tu un mutant ? demanda alors Erik.

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Harry, j'aimerais te présenter, Erik Lehnsherr, un vieil ami, plus généralement connu comme étant Magnéto.

\- Magnéto, répéta Harry dans un murmure, avant de se souvenir où il avait entendu ce nom.

Il se tendit alors, sa prise se raffermit sur sa baguette. L'homme était dangereux et prônait la suprématie de la race mutante exactement comme Voldemort prônait la suprématie des sorciers. Le jeune homme jeta alors un regard vers le professeur, il avait dit qu'ils étaient amis. Est-ce que l'homme avait le même avis que Magneto ? Charles dut lire cette interrogation car il lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Je ne partage pas le point de vue d'Erik sur la place de l'humanité dans le monde, mais j'apprécie sa présence de temps en temps pour une partie d'échec.

Harry se détendit doucement, rassuré de savoir que le professeur n'était pas comme Voldemort ou l'un de ses partisans.

\- Et toi Harry, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda soudainement Charles.

\- De quoi ?

\- De la place des mutants et des humains dans notre monde ?

Harry jeta un regard en direction du professeur avant de le reporter sur Magnéto de toute évidence les deux hommes attendaient sa réponse.

\- Je pense… qu'il y a du bon et du mauvais dans chacun d'entre nous et qu'on doit faire l'effort de voir les deux côtés d'une personne avant de la juger. Je pense qu'on a tous une place dans ce monde mais que certains d'entre nous sont trop stupides pour le voir.

\- Des hommes comme ton oncle, remarqua Erik avec dégout.

\- Des hommes comme vous, répliqua Harry. Vous pensez valoir mieux que les humains normaux parce que vous avez des pouvoirs. Mais la vérité c'est que vous êtes pareils. Etre meilleur que quelqu'un ça ne veut pas dire être plus fort ou plus puissant. Ça veut dire, être capable de comprendre, de pardonner. Ça veut dire, être capable de faire ce qui est juste. Et vous, vous n'êtes pas capable de faire ça, vous êtes comme toutes ces personnes qui s'amusent à massacrer les mutants par qu'ils ne sont pas capables de faire l'effort de les comprendre.

Le visage d'Erik était sans expression alors que Charles souriait doucement à la sagesse du jeune homme. Il faut dire qu'Harry y avait beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps, à la situation des mutants et au parallèle qu'il pouvait faire sans mal avec sa propre situation.

\- Ca n'est pas aussi simple, remarqua Erik d'une voix froide.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça l'était, répliqua Harry. On ne peut pas changer l'opinion des gens du jour au lendemain, mais ce n'est pas en leur donnant une raison de plus de craindre les mutants qu'ils seront moins hostiles à leur égard. Les tyrans, quels qu'ils soient finissent toujours par tomber, si vous réussissez à faire ce que vous voulez, vous pensez que vous échapperez à ça.

\- Notre pouvoir… commença Magneto.

\- Votre pouvoir vous offre des possibilités mais aussi des responsabilités, claqua Harry d'une voix sèche. Je ne dis qu'il faut cesser les combats, je ne dis pas qu'il faut arrêter de protéger les mutants, je dis juste qu'il y a une autre manière de faire. Je sais que certain des vôtres servent de cobayes dans des laboratoires et je peux comprendre que vous vouliez les libérer. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous attaquez à des innocents.

\- Personne n'est innocent.

\- Peut-être mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils sont tous coupables.

Erik observa le jeune homme devant lui, il semblait avoir beaucoup réfléchit à ce sujet. Puis, le regard d'Erik se posa sur la baguette de bois qu'Harry tenait toujours dans sa main. Le garçon n'était peut-être pas un mutant mais il était différent, de cela Erik en était sûr.

\- Erik ! Appela doucement Charles, restes-tu déjeuner ?

Le vieil homme hésita un bref instant avant d'acquiescer. Charles prit alors la direction du chalet, Harry le suivait tenant toujours sa baguette et jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Mais pas en direction d'Erik, en direction du chalet qu'occupaient les Dursley. Inquiet à l'idée que son oncle ne fasse une seconde tentative. Mais, ils rejoignirent la maison sans encombre et aussitôt, Harry rejoignit la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le déjeuner, laissant les deux hommes à leur jeu d'échec sur la terrasse.

\- Ce jeune homme cache quelque chose, Charles, remarqua Magneto.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement le télépathe. Mais ce n'est pas volontaire.

\- Et cette baguette… le porc qui se prend pour un homme en avait peur. Il savait ce que c'était.

Charles ne répondit pas tout de suite, bougeant l'une de ses pièces.

\- Harry est un bon garçon, Erik. Un qui ne nous juge pas. Un enfant remarquable qui doit faire face à un lourd destin. Selon ce qu'il m'en a dit. Je ne suis pas aussi ignorant que tu sembles le penser, s'amusa le télépathe.

Cette fois ce fut Erik qui ne répondit pas, bougeant son cavalier. Les paroles du garçon tournaient encore dans sa tête sans qu'il ne tente de les stopper comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

\- Pense-tu que nous nous sommes trompés de chemin, mon vieil ami ? demanda finalement Erik.

\- Je pense que tu étais trop dur avec eux et moi pas assez, répondit Charles. Il aurait fallu trouver un juste milieu.

La partie continua encore un instant sans que d'autres paroles ne fussent échangées, puis Erik poussa un soupir.

\- Je n'aurais jamais du te quitter sur cette maudite plage à Cuba. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différente si j'étais resté avec toi.

\- Peut-être ou peut-être nous serions nous encore plus déchirés. Qui sait ?

Charles eut un léger sourire en voyant qu'au prochain coup Erik le mettrait échec. Leur partie était toujours très serrée et c'était rare qu'ils aient vraiment le temps de les finir. Ils discutaient plus qu'ils ne jouaient vraiment. Charles eut alors un léger rire, attirant l'attention d'Erik.

\- Depuis des années, j'essaye de te faire comprendre que le chemin que tu as pris n'est pas le bon et il aura fallu cinq minutes à Harry pour te le faire comprendre.

\- Oui, il me fallait peut être entendre ces mots de la bouche d'un inconnu pour vraiment y croire. Et quelque chose me dit que ce garçon sait de quoi il parlait. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

\- Et bien, commença lentement Charles. Je sais que ta fraternité aime à s'attaquer aux humains donc j'imagine qu'ils seront d'accord de fournir un coup de main dans l'hypothèse où je trouve des laboratoires clandestins grâce au Cérébro.

\- Tu nous laisserais, mes hommes et moi, aller secourir des mutants prisonniers? N'as-tu pas peur que je les convertisse à ma cause ?

\- Non, pas si nous faisons cause commune, mon vieil ami.

Erik acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire. Pour dire vrai, le temps passé avec Charles et ses élèves lui manquait. Il se souvint encore de cette bande de jeunes qu'ils avaient entrainé pour arrêter Shaw et stopper une guerre atomique. Cette époque lui manquait. Il bougea l'une de ses pièces distraitement. Tellement distraitement que Charles le mit aussitôt mat. Abandonnant l'échiquier, ils restèrent alors à contempler le ciel et le lac devant eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry leur annonce que le déjeuner était prêt. Erik gouta à la nourriture d'Harry et dut bien avouer que peut être les humains normaux avaient quelques atouts.

Le contrôleur de métal resta quelques jours de plus, profitant lui aussi du calme des lieux avant de se décider à repartir. Il accepta cependant bien volonté l'invitation pour un dernier diner avant son départ. Harry était en train de préparer le dessert lorsque Charles souleva la question.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant Erik ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mon vieil ami, je dois y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Je ne peux pas quitter ou démanteler la Fraternité d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Charles.

\- Serais-je le bienvenu au manoir si je décidais d'arrêter ma guerre ?

\- Si tu cherches un refuge, tu le trouveras à l'institut. Cependant certains de mes élèves pourraient ne pas bien accepter ta présence, il ne faudra pas leur en vouloir s'ils se montrent hostiles à ton égard.

Erik acquiesça doucement et lorsqu'il repartit ce soir-là, il s'aperçut avec stupeur que sa rage contre les humains avait diminué. Elle était toujours là, mais beaucoup moins forte. Il devait parler à Mystique rapidement, la jeune femme pourrait lui être d'une grande aide et il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle rêvait de retrouver son frère.

X

Quelques jours après le départ d'Erik, Harry était tranquillement installé sur la terrasse lorsqu'une femme bleue s'avança, sortant des buissons. Harry se releva et se tendit aussitôt. Mais la jeune femme ne montra aucun signe d'agressivité.

\- Bonjour, salua poliment Harry lorsqu'elle fut assez près.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant et Harry était sûr d'avoir vu une lueur de surprise dans son regard.

\- Je viens voir Charles Xavier, annonça-t-elle.

\- Le professeur fait une sieste, répondit Harry. La nuit a été courte, si cela ne vous fait rien, je préfère qu'il se repose encore un peu.

La jeune femme s'approcha alors un peu plus jusqu'à monter sur la terrasse. Harry recula prudemment, mais ne montra aucun signe de peur.

\- Vous êtes Raven, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On se connait ?

\- Le professeur m'a parlé de vous et de votre pouvoir. Vous pouvez vraiment prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui ?

Mystique observa l'enfant avec surprise, elle n'était pas habituée à être acceptée par les humains, ni même par les enfants mutants, la plupart qu'elle connaissait étant sous la protection de Charles. Alors obligeamment, elle changea d'apparence, prenant celle de Raven. Elle reçut à ce moment-là un "trop cool" de la part d'Harry qui la fit doucement sourire. Mystique comprenait maintenant pourquoi Erik avait été si fasciné par le garçon.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça, soupira Harry en la voyant prendre une autre apparence.

\- Et avoir la peau bleue, les cheveux rouges et les yeux jaunes ?

\- Les yeux jaunes sont cool, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. La peau bleue écailleuse est un peu trop voyante par contre. Mais elle est cool quand même.

\- Et les cheveux ?

\- J'échangerais bien mes cheveux avec les vôtres, soupira Harry en passant une main dans les siens.

Cette remarqua fit doucement glousser la jeune femme. Il était vrai que les cheveux de l'humain semblaient impossibles. A ce moment-là, Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Raven et eut un sourire.

\- Professeur, j'espère qu'on ne vous a pas réveillé.

Raven se tourna vers son frère et l'observa avec hésitation, ignorant l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il était temps que je me lève de toute façon. Bonjour Raven.

\- Charles.

La jeune femme ne savait de toute évidence pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Harry se leva soudainement et proposa d'aller faire du thé avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine les laissant seuls. Lorsqu'il revint un petit quart d'heure plus tard. La jeune femme avait placé sa chaise juste à côté du fauteuil du professeur. Ce jour-là, Harry en apprit un peu plus sur le passé de Charles Xavier et certaines de ses "aventures" le firent rire doucement, tout en faisant augmenter sa culpabilité à ne pas pouvoir rendre la pareil.

X

Raven resta jusqu'à la fin des vacances apprenant à Harry quelques techniques de combat dès que Charles lui apprit que l'enfant était en danger. Elle se montra intraitable avec Harry mais ce dernier fut plus que ravi des quelques petites choses qu'il apprit d'elle. Il réussit aussi à fermer complètement son esprit aux tentatives du professeur et bien sûr il en sut plus sur la biologie et les autres matières classiques. Et plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le jour du départ arriva.

Harry avait posé sa valise sur la terrasse du chalet et observa son oncle finir de remplir la voiture.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Harry, assura Charles avec un léger sourire.

Raven, qui avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son frère, s'approcha d'Harry pour l'étreindre doucement, tout en lui murmurant qu'il pouvait l'appeler s'il avait besoin d'aide. Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire.

\- Et n'oublie pas, tu auras toujours une place à l'institut.

\- Même si je ne suis pas un mutant ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

\- Même si tu n'es pas un mutant, assura Charles sérieusement. Tu es l'un de mes élèves, même si je ne t'ai enseigné que pendant deux mois.

Harry se pencha alors et étreignit fortement le vieil homme. Il savait qu'il allait rejoindre une guerre et il savait qu'il avait de forte chance d'y mourir, alors il voulait profiter une dernière fois de la proximité de l'homme qui ne l'avait jamais jugé et qui avait pris soin de lui.

\- Merci, professeur, pour tout. J'ai passé le meilleur été de ma vie avec vous, merci.

Charles lui murmura encore des encouragements avant de relâcher son étreinte sur le jeune homme poussant celui-ci à se redresser. Il salua une dernière fois Raven, avant de prendre ses valises et de rejoindre les Dursley. Il observa aussi longtemps qu'il put le professeur, puis, alors que la voiture prenait un virage, Harry reposa son regard devant lui. Il avait appris pas mal de choses durant cet été, mais la chose la plus importante était sans doute qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il avait un endroit où revenir une fois que tout serait fini.

X

Deux ans plus tard

X

Harry descendit du taxi, portant un grand sac de voyage avec lui, et il jeta un dernier regard sur la carte de visite abimée qu'il avait précieusement gardée depuis deux ans. C'était bien la bonne adresse. Ne faisant pas attention au taxi qui repartait en vitesse, Harry s'approcha de la haute grille et sonna à l'interphone.

\- Institut Xavier, en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? demanda une voix de femme.

\- Je suis ici pour voir le professeur Charles Xavier, annonça Harry.

\- Votre nom, je vous prie.

\- Dites lui… qu'Harry rentre à la maison.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis la grille s'ouvrit permettant à Harry de s'engager sur le chemin menant au manoir. Le jeune homme eut un sourire en voyant le vieux bâtiment, Charles le lui avait décrit et pourtant il ne le voyait pas du tout comme ça. Arrivant devant la porte, il frappa calmement alors qu'il commençait à se sentir nerveux. Il sentit un esprit frôler le sien et Harry le laissa faire, abaissant ses barrières avec un léger sourire. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur une femme avec des cheveux roux tirant sur le rouge. Elle le fit entrer et le guida vers un bureau où Charles et Erik attendaient.

Le vieil homme fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à lui lorsqu'il fut entré dans la pièce. Harry remarqua alors d'autres personnes qu'il reconnut sans mal grâce aux descriptions du professeur.

\- Harry, je suis ravi de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi professeur, et je suis content de revoir Erik également.

Le contrôleur de métal le salua d'un signe de la tête, mais il garda ses distances. Harry eut un sourire intérieur alors qu'il se penchait sur le fauteuil pour étreindre Charles. Et au moment où il sentit ses bras lui retourner son étreinte, Harry se détendit. Il sentit l'esprit de Charles effleurer le sien, s'assurant qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'était plus en danger. Harry le rassura de la même manière avant de s'écarter.

\- Vas-tu rester longtemps ? demanda alors Charles.

\- Et bien… si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous m'aviez offert de me prendre pour élève dans votre école, non ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Charles. L'année scolaire est bientôt finie, mais nous profiterons des congés d'été pour te remettre à niveau.

Harry acquiesça avec un léger sourire et il laissa Charles faire finalement les présentations dans les règles. Et lorsqu'il rejoignit le réfectoire ce soir-là, après s'être installé dans sa nouvelle chambre, il était plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il trouva rapidement une place et lorsqu'on lui demanda quel était son pouvoir, Harry n'hésita pas lorsqu'il dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment un mutant. Il leur montra un peu de magie sans baguette, sachant que maintenant qu'il était un héros mondialement connu il pouvait se permettre certaines choses. Et lorsqu'il leva son regard vers Charles ce dernier l'observait avec un léger sourire, pas le moins du monde surpris par les aptitudes de son nouvel élève.

Charles savait qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de choses à discuter avec Harry, mais pour le moment ça n'avait aucune importance parce que le jeune homme l'avait trouvé et qu'il était sain et sauf. Et cela soulagea le cœur du vieil homme qu'il était.

Ce soir-là, après le repas, Harry le rejoignit dans son bureau, il s'assit en face de lui et Erik et il leur parla. Il leur expliqua Voldemort et sa lutte, il leur parla de la guerre et de ce qu'il avait dû faire et il remercia le professeur car s'il s'était battu jusqu'au bout c'était grâce à lui et sa promesse d'un lieu où il serait le bienvenu.

Puis Charles lui parla de son école, de ses élèves, du retour d'Erik et surtout il lui parla des progrès faits par le gouvernement sur l'intégration et la protection des mutants. Et Le vieil homme le remercia à son tour car sans Harry, jamais Erik n'aurait arrêté sa guerre.

Et lorsqu'Harry finit par s'endormir, allongé sur le canapé du bureau de Charles, ce dernier pensa alors à quel point une simple rencontre pouvait changer les choses. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.


End file.
